Uma menina que foi sua ajuda e perdição
by Jhirgia
Summary: "Você já viu algo impossível de acontecer? Acontecer bem na sua frente?" Slash leve, uma pequena e rapida solução para Jane sobre Red John. Slash leve Jane/Cho..titulo ruim, resumo -, espero q a fic esteja boa...


Bom é isso nada me pertence, também não ganho nada com isso, apenas satisfação de espírito o/...Aproveitem.

Contem Slash levíssimo e é um pouco sombria a historia.

**Uma menina que foi sua perdição e ajuda**

Lisbon estava conversando com um policial quando Jane e Cho chegaram, Jane observou a cena em volta dele, havia uma menina parada em frente a dois corpos cobertos.

"Quem é?" Jane perguntou apontando com a cabeça para a menina.

"É a filha da vitima" Lisbon respondeu chegando perto dos dois.

"Alguém já falou com ela?" Jane olhou para Lisbon e se voltou para a menina.

"Sim, mas ela respondeu em poucas palavras e depois não falou mais nada"

"Eu posso tentar?" Jane perguntou calmamente.

"Claro, mas tem uma coisa que você tem que ver antes"

Jane concordou, Lisbon mostrou o caminho, Jane e Cho a seguiram, ela parou em frente a porta e lá estava a marca de Red John, Jane fechou as mãos, Cho prendeu o maxilar.

Jane olhou para a garota novamente.

"Eu vou falar com ela agora" Jane andou calmamente até ela "Hey, oi, meu nome é Jane" ele se aproximou mais um pouco dela "Tudo bem se você não quiser falar, mas não é bom você ficar aqui olhando para isso" a menina não se moveu "Você esta ai?" Jane colocou a mão no ombro da menina, o que teve reação.

A menina olhou para a mão em seu ombro, depois para Jane, e ele podia dizer que não gostou do que viu, mas tirou a mão, a menina deu um passo e se curvou em frente ao corpo maior.

"Gomen Ne Otou-san" então ela se foi até o corpo menor "Gomen Ne Otouto" ela se curvou mais uma vez "Sayonara Minna" ela falou tão baixo que Jane quase não ouviu e tão pouco entendeu.

Então ela virou as costas para eles e pegou seu celular, Jane apenas observou.

"Tia, você pode vir aqui em casa, não, você não pode trazer seus filhos" a menina falava calmamente e parou por um segundo "Por favor?...obrigada tia" ela desligou o telefone e foi andando para longe da cena, Jane a segurou.

"Hey, onde você vai?"

"Para qualquer lugar" a menina respondeu parada de costas para Jane.

"Você não pode" Jane falou com um sorriso sem entender.

"Por que não?"

"Você não pode deixar eles aqui, eles são sua famí..." Jane foi cortado.

"Eles era minha família, agora são apenas corpos"

Jane engasgou com tamanha frieza.

"O que você pretende fazer agora?" ele perguntou entre curioso e preocupado.

A menina olhou para ele, os olhos de Jane se arregalaram.

"Matar Red John"

O ar dos pulmões de Jane se esvaziou e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

"Como você tem tanta certeza?" ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, que pareciam horas, a menina sorriu, não um sorriso normal.

"Por que eu posso" ela olhou para frente e se voltou para Jane "Red John mexeu com a pessoa errada, você já viu algo impossível de acontecer? Acontecer bem na sua frente?"

Jane não respondeu.

"Eu vou fazer isso por mim, por você e pelas outras pessoas, Sayonara Jane"

A menina sumiu, simplesmente assim, sumiu, como algo impossível de acontecer, aconteceu bem na frente de Jane, ele olhou para os lados e nada.

Cho e Lisbon vieram até ele.

"Jane onde está a menina?" Lisbon perguntou olhando ao redor

"Você está bem?" Cho colocou uma mão no ombro de Jane o que fez com que olhasse nos olhos.

"Ela sumiu, ela disse que mataria Red John e sumiu" Jane falou atônito.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Durante seis meses Jane ficou atrás de qualquer pista que pudesse levar até essa menina, ou Red John, ele estava ficando insano, Cho o ajudou e o acalmou, um ano se passou e nada mais foi visto referente a Red John, então o segundo e o terceiro ano e nada, depois do quinto ano seguido Jane parou de contar, Cho ainda estava ao seu lado e quando Jane tinha um ataque de ansiedade referente a isso, era Cho que o acalmava, o caso foi encerrado, mas Jane ainda tinha sonhos, o que melhorou com ajuda e o tempo, mas ele nunca poderia esquecer, uma menina foi sua perdição e ajuda.

Obrigado por terem lido o/.

Gomen Ne Otou-san : Me desculpe Pai.

Gomen Ne Otouto : Desculpe irmãozinho

Sayonara Minna: Adeus pessoal.


End file.
